When a bale is ejected from a round baler there is a possibility that it will not roll clear of the gate, preventing the gate from closing and preventing further operation until the bale is clear and the gate is closed. The bale could also become stuck in the baler or roll down a hill. Current solutions include a bale push bar and/or a bale ramp. A bale push bar is linked to the gate and will push the bale away from the baler as the gate is raised. This can cause the bale to roll and can cause problems on uneven terrain. A bale can also be slow to fall from the chamber in which case the push bar will get stuck on the opposite side of the bale and prevent the bale from clearing the gate. A bale ramp provides a slope down from the baler to create momentum on the bale so that it rolls clear of the baler. This can cause the bale to roll and cause problems on uneven terrain. If the bale is ejected on a hill both a push bar and a ramp may not be enough to keep the bale from rolling back into the path of the baler gate. Operators will frequently position the tractor almost perpendicular to the baler to see the bale as it is ejected.
Additionally, the net or twine feeding system can experience mis-feeds from time-to-time and it would be useful to the operator to be aware of possible mis-feeds before problems occur. It is further desirable to have visibility of the quantity of net or twine available in the baler prior to a beginning the wrapping cycle to ensure that a sufficient quantity of wrapping material is available to complete the wrapping operation.
It is further desirable to have the capability to monitor the crop feeding system of the baler to ensure that crop is feeding properly and that the baler is not subject to plugging of the feed system.
It is also desirable to have a view behind the baler when backing up the tractor-baler combination to avoid obstacles and to avoid uneven terrain etc.